


As for God, his way is perfect

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [63]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Faith and lack thereof, Gen, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Frank asks Matt about his faith
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock
Series: Three Wise Monkeys [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

They’re drinking cheap beer in Frank’s safe house when Frank finally asks.

“How do you still believe in God, Red?”

Matt stills, and Frank takes his silence as an indication to keep talking.

“With all the shit we see, all the, all the rapists and the dead kids and the abuse and the murderers, how can you still believe there’s a God and he’s good?”

Matt takes the time to organize his thoughts before answering.

“I believe in God because I have to.”

He has to stop à few more seconds. Some things are hard to put into words.

“Father Lantom told me God’s plan was like a tapestry. It’s, it’s beautiful, but we can only see the wrong side, with the knots and the broken threads and it’s _ugly_, but there’s a _meaning_, it’s not, it’s not _in vain_, and I _can’t_ escape it, the ugly, the horror, the evil, all the world’s _shit_, I can never not hear the screams, Red, I can never pretend it doesn’t exist, it’s a background noise to every good thing I get, so I have to believe in God, I have to believe it has meaning, I have to believe there’s something pure and beautiful somewhere, _I have to_...!”

Matt has to stop to catch his breath, and when he concludes, he can barely muster more than a whisper.

“I don’t think I could keep going otherwise.”

Frank hands him another beer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
